List of characters
Seedos Originally named Sidos, he is the youngest child of Jardiniero. Even when he was small, he had a natural nack for raising Pinata, displayed by his success in raising a family of Shellybeans. After Lester lured Stardos into the jungle, Ruffians swarmed on Jardiniero's garden, destroyed it and stole the Pinata. Sidos ran and hid in the swamp with his Shellybeans. Until Jardiniero returned, Sidos lived there with the Shellybeans and the time greatly changed him. From then on, he loved seeds (as all Shellybeans do) and changed his name to Seedos. He wanders your garden and gives you seeds when you talk to him. He is the only one you can get brand new seeds from when you cannot buy them at Costolots. Leafos Jardiniero's oldest daughter and second child; she proclaims herself the 'brains of the family' and is the creator of the Journal. When the Ruffians attacked, she hid in the house. She occasionally gives advice and gossip, both true and false, when spoken to. Dastardos A witch doctor who lives in the gnarled tree on the outskirts of Jardinaro's garden. It is heavily implied that he is Stardos, since he was first noticed sometime after Stardos went missing and Jardinaro comments that "he reminds him of someone he used to know". Whenever a Pinata gets sick and Doc Patch does not arrive soon enough, Dastardos will float out of his tree and destroy the Pinata. Willy Builder Builds pinata home so the pinatas can romance. He also can build any other building. He is married with Lottie. Costolot's The store run by Lottie. Most items can be found in this store. She is married to Willy Builder. Gretchum Fetchum Is a Pinata hunter. She finds Pinata's for people who pay her. Doc Patchingo A recent graduated doctor that comes to the rescue when pinatas are sick. He is always nervous when you talk to him. Ms. Petula '''sells some pinatas and clothing for pinata. She claims that her parents are the real owners and she is there while they are out. She has a fishbowl with a living golden fish on her head '''Bart He is a "Tuner-up", and, for a price, he will modify your things to some better by three ranks bronze (the cheapest and with less probabilities to have success), silver (the middle point) and gold (the most expessinve and with better results than the other two). Arthur He is the owner of Arthur's Inn where he hires helpers to help you. Ivor He is an apparent begger and owner of Ivor Bargain once you give him 1000-2000 chocolate coins. Jardiniero He is the elderly father of Dastardos, Leafos, Storkos and Seedos and former owner of the garden. He moves around on a motorized wheel chair. Storkos She is the third child of Jardinaro. She brings eggs, from Egg Mountain, to pinatas that have romanced. Frannie She is the lovely and sweet postmistress of Piñata Island that sends all packages to Xbox live. According Leafos, she opens love letters with steam for a novel that she is writing. Professor Pester He is the main villain in the game. He kidnapped Stardos when he was younger and transformed him into Dastardos. He is the leader of the ruffians, and the former assistant of Jardinaro (Pester was then called Lester). He is the man who destroyed the garden. Category:Gameplay